Illusory Light
by babyklaus
Summary: When Caroline thought she would be free from Klaus after that day in the woods she couldn't have been more wrong. What will she do now that her feeling have gotten in the way and she feels herself drifting in the wrong direction? Towards Klaus? ONE-SHOT


**A/N:** So this is my first story EVER and english isn't my native language so be nice.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but i wish i did because if i did this ship would have sailed a long time ago.

* * *

**Illusory Light**

_You blew in like a breeze and rolled out like a storm  
I know you didn't think it'd do any harm  
I knew exactly, I knew exactly what this would feel like  
To hear the same voice that said 'hello' say 'goodbye'_

**- Sara Blasko**

* * *

"_As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back."_

It had been days and nights, even weeks, and she still couldn't get his words out of her mind. Was he being honest with his words just like he had asked her to be? Was he for once not being the manipulative, deceptive, sociopathic liar she had learned to know?

When he first got into town she knew he was someone everyone should stay away from if they didn't want to end up with their heads on the ground and their hearts in his hands. He was known to be terrifying, deadly, one of the oldest vampires of all time, an original.  
She tried her best to stay away, she did. But it was difficult at times. He brought this energy to her that she had never felt before. It felt strange to be around him, almost like they ignited into one spark, a spark that none could see than themselves, she felt more alive around him than she ever had and now that he was gone she would never be able to feel the same ever again. That thought scared her more than he, himself.

"_You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion."_

To him she wasn't ordinary. She was different from any other he had met during the centuries, she knew this because of the look in his eyes he had every time he would look at her. It made her feel special, at the beginning it felt uneasy. She had felt something towards him even though he annoyed her and he had hurt so many people that deserved to live rather than him. She had known she wasn't allowed to feel this way! Not if she wanted to keep her mother and friends safe, and especially to keep herself safe from him. He did terrible things and she didn't want that in her life so she covered it up with hostility and revulsion, just like he had said. God! He had read her like an open book, that made her feel more uncomfortable than anything...

_She gathered up all her clothes that was splattered all over the wooden ground. She didn't bother picking up her blouse since it was into a million small pieces after he had ripped it off of her, and the same had happened to her bra. Instead she picked up her jacket and quickly zipped it. She turned around and there he stood. Looking at her with the same look in his eyes that he had used so many times before._

_Was this really the last time she was going to see him?_

_Before she could think any further about what things will be like when he would leave she closed the distance between them and placed a kiss onto his lips. He smiled once again, and so did she. Kissing him, touching him and feeling him, she could live solely on that feeling it gave her. He had her heart in his hands._

_The kiss broke._

_She felt him come up closer, she could feel his breath on her right cheek. Could he feel hers? Or was she even breathing? She didn't know, all she focused on was him, his scent, his breath on her cheek._

"_Goodbye, Caroline." He whispered._

_She couldn't feel his presence anymore and she didn't dare to open her eyes, afraid of what she would face. She stood there with her eyes closed for what seemed like eternity, her arms slid up to hold her around her waist when her body began to shake. She realized she had been holding her breath. She opened her eyes as she tried to breathe normally. All that she could see was trees surrounding her. The very same tree he had pushed her up against only a few moments ago. But he was nowhere to be seen. He was gone._

"_You'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of all I've done."_

She was scared of what her friends would think if she let herself to him completely, just like she had. She was scared that they would hate her and never dare to speak to her again. He had killed so many people during his short stay in Mystic Falls. Jenna, Tyler's mother, Bonnie and Elena had been in so much danger because of him and he even used Elena as a human blood bag!  
Despite all of the things he had done that terrified her she was mostly scared of herself. She had to admit though, he brought out a part in her that she didn't knew existed. She knew herself so well, she was the independent and strong Caroline, yes, she was vulnerable at times but that didn't stop her from getting what she wanted. She had a clear mind of what she exactly wanted in life and who she wanted. At least that was what she thought, until he came along...

"_I will be gone and you'll be free."_

She didn't feel free. She felt lost. And the only thing she loathed at the moment was the fact that he was gone and that maybe she would never see him again. With that thought on her mind she felt remorse. If she hadn't told him all about her feelings and if she hadn't kissed him and if she certainly didn't have sex with him he would still be in her life. He would still show up at the most inconvenience of times to make her feel uncomfortable and make assumptions about her just to annoy her (assumptions that she later realized where true).

She would have him do that every day instead of not seeing him at all.

The wind blew through her blonde locks as she walked down the street. She was a long way from home but that didn't bother her.  
Yes, she missed her friends. She missed Stefan, Bonnie and Elena, but definitely not Damon, ugh. She was happy she was away from town so she didn't have to see him around her and her friends all the time.  
She even missed Tyler. Her first love that now hates her because of what she did. She doesn't regret any of it but she wishes for Tyler's forgiveness one day, because no matter what, she will always feel a special closeness to him.

"_I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself. I have plans and a future and things that I want, and none of those things involve you."_

How could she had been so wrong? She still had her plans and her future and all the things that she wanted like she had before he came running into town to torture Katherine once more before her death. But when he had left, she started thinking and feeling emotions she was not supposed to feel. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

College could wait. She had all of eternity to go to school but right now she have to deal with this before it would blow her mind up.

She had told him that day that she would be honest. She would be honest about what she was feeling and what she wanted, and she was. But that wasn't enough, not for her. She needed more and that is why she was walking down the colorful and spiritual street of New Orleans. She was going to be honest with him one more but this time, not with her words but with her actions. She had come all this way to show him that she didn't just want him for that moment all those weeks ago but that she wants him now, and forever.

The scent of freshly cooked food spread through the air, it brought her back from her constant battle in her head. New Orleans was far different from Mystic Falls. Vampires and witches walked among the living like it wasn't unsafe at all. Wasn't the witches and the vampires in an endless conflict back at home? No species could walk around someone else in peace without dealing with conflicts that they had had against each other for centuries, but here it was completely dissimilar. Everyone was diverse but still tolerant towards each other.

She took a left turn at the end of the street and suddenly she was there, outside of his door. She took one step forward as she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

It took seconds, even minutes but no one came to open the door. Is she at the right house?  
Of course she is! She double-checked the address a billion times before she walked up to the door. It was the most enormous house she had ever seen. If she could call it that, it looked like a mansion, like the one he lived in during his stay in Mystic Falls. So it had to be his, for sure.

She considered leaving. Maybe he had seen her through his window?  
He didn't want her there. Of course he didn't. Why would he? All he wanted was her stupid confession and to take advantage of her. What did she think?! Maybe he is the manipulative, deceptive, sociopathic liar after all and it's not like someone like her, an ordinary, inexperienced baby vampire could change him.

She took a deep breath as the door suddenly burst open and there he was. A glass of bourbon in one hand and an astonished look on his face and undeniably as handsome as ever. She was a bit taken aback by his sudden presence that she felt her heart skip a few beats but then starting to beat faster than she ever think it has. She looked him over before she gathered herself and smiled more than ever as she said:

"Hello, Klaus."

A grin spreads a cross his face, that same grin he had worn when she first kissed him.

"Caroline."


End file.
